Episode 30
Narakus Schloss ist die 30. Episode des InuYasha Anime. Handlung Naraku bietet Sango das Leben ihres Bruders Kohaku im Tausch gegen das Schwert Tessaiga an. Als sich die Gelegenheit ergibt, stiehlt Sango das Schwert und sucht Naraku in seinem Schloss auf. Sango ist hin- und hergerissen zwischen dem Wunsch, ihren Bruder zu retten und dem Wunsch, Naraku zu erledigen. Detaillierte Handlung Sango liegt in der Nacht auf ihrem Lager und ringt mit sich selbst, ob sie ihren Bruder Kohaku mit Tessaiga freikaufen soll oder nicht. Dann jedoch wacht Inu Yasha auch auf und meint, dass er mit Sango mitfühlen kann doch diese bestreitet erneut, dass es Kohaku war und will ihn töten. Inu Yasha meint jedoch, dass sie nicht die starke spielen soll, er würde es auch nicht schaffen und Kagome, die inzwischen auf wach ist, denkt, dass Inu Yasha das mit seinen Gedanken bei Kikyō gesagt hat. Dann meint Miroku, dass von allen Seiten Dämonen kommen unter Führung Kohakus, den Sango auch erkennt. Miroku kann sein Windloch nicht einsetzen, da es noch verletzt ist, doch Inu Yasha will einfach den Anführer ausschalten. Der junge Dämonenjäger kann Inu Yasha nur bedingt mit seiner Waffe in Schach halten und schließlich springt dieser mit Tessaiga auf ihn zu, doch als Kagome ruft, dass Inu Yasha Sangos Bruder am Leben lassen soll, sticht er daneben und schickt ihn dafür mit Fausthieben zu Boden. Er ist wütend über seine eigenen Schwäche und Kohaku meint überraschender Weise, dass er für den Mord an den Dorfbewohnern tatsächlich den Tod verdient hätte. Er schneidet sich den Rücken auf und will sich selber den Juwelensplitter entfernen, doch Sango kann sich, wie Inu Yasha schon erwartet hatte, nicht ansehen, wie ihr Bruder sich umbringt. Sie macht mit ihrem Knochenbumerang auf sich aufmerksam und als Antwort lässt Kohaku den Juwelensplitter in Ruhe und verschwindet mit seinen Dämonen. Da sieht Sango Tessaiga ganz nah an sich im Boden stecken und fragt sich, was sie denn nun tun soll was den Handel mit Naraku angeht. Unvermittelt nimmt sie es sich und fliegt auf Kirara ihrem Bruder hinterher, was die anderen schockt. Während diese sie verfolgen, ist sie bereits in Narakus Schloss und ruft nach Kohaku, als sie Narakus Stimme vernimmt, sie solle ihre Waffe ablegen. Sie wirft den Bumerang weg und der weiße Pavian Naraku taucht auf. Dann läst er Kohakus Abbild hinter einem Vorhang auflecuhten und schiebt seine Verbrechen auf die Macht des Juwels. Dann greift Sango ihn an und nach einem kurzen Kampf zerreißt sie sein Pavianskostüm und es erscheint der junge Prinz aus dem Schloss. Sango wusste das noch nicht und greift wieder an, doch ihre Klingen zerbrechen und sie bekommt einen Schlag von Tessaiga ab. Kirara greift Naraku an, doch Miasma setzt sie außer Gefecht. Nun wird auch sie von Miasma angegriffen und liegt erschöpft am Boden. Dann tritt Kohaku hervor und verletzt sie sehr schwer, sodass sie aus mehreren Wuden blutet.Naraku gibt Sango unterdessen ihren Bumerang, damit sie gegen Kohaku kämpft, doch sie weigert sich, läuft lächelnd auf ihn zu und bricht auf halber Strecke zusammen. Kohakus Blick bekommt mit einem Mal wieder einen Ausdruck und er erkennt seine Schwester, Inu Yasha und seine Freunde haben derweil das Schloss gefunden und sind in diesem Augenblick eingetroffen. Sie sehen Kohaku, wie er auf den Boden fällt und über seine eigenen Tat entsetzt ist. Kagome geht zu Sango während Naraku meint, dass einem der Bruder doch nicht wichtiger sein sollte als man selbst. Miroku erkennt, dass Naraku jetzt bereits zum zweiten Mal geliebte Menschen aufeinanderhetzt, das erste Mal war 50 Jahre zuvor mit Kikyo und Inu Yasha. Doch Sango sieht nur, dass ihr Bruder langsam das Bewusstsein zurückerlangt und scheint sogar optimistisch. Dann kommt ein giftiger Rauch auf und Sango gibt ihrem Bruder eine Atmeschutzmaske, obwohl sie dann selber keine hat. Kagome fällt ein, dass sie ihren Juwelensplitter noch zurückerhalten muss und schießt unvermittelt einen Pfeil in dessen Richtung. Dieser erzeugt aufgrund seiner Magie eine große Explosion und Naraku steht dort mit einem abgeschossenen Arm und wundert sich, dass auch die giftigen Dämpfe geläutert wurden. Er erkennt die Ähnlichkeit zu Kikyo, als ihn der zweite Pfeil trifft und ihn bis auf seinen Kopf zerreißt. Nun kommt ein Wind auf, in dessen Schutz Naraku erstmal flieht und Sango muss erkennen, dass auch ihr schlafender Bruder Kohaku mitgenommen wird. Am nächsten Morgen wachen sie auf freiem Feld auf und erkennen, dass das Schloss nur eine Illusion war und Kagome erkennt, dass keine Juwelensplitter in der Gegend sind, Naraku also nicht mehr da. Sango will trotz ihrer Verletzungen verschwinden, da sie ein schlechtes Gewissen wegen ihrer Aktion hat. Ihre Freund jedoch meinen, dass sie auf jeden Fall da bleiben soll und dass sie alle zusammen ihren Bruder retten werden. Als Inu Yasha sogar meint, dass sie bleiben soll, ist sie überzeugt, hat aber immer noch Schuldgefühle und wirft sich in Kagomes Arme. Soundtracks #Title Card Theme #On a Trip of Destiny #Fang Sword, Tessaiga #Dead Soul #Trap #Evil Demon, Naraku #Attack #Sign of Unrest (ab 1:02) #Evil Spirits Desiring the Sacred Jewel #Kagome and Inu Yasha #To the End of Sorrow #Fight to Death #Exterminator, Sango (ab 2:10) #Half Demon, Inu Yasha